


七宗罪系列灰机篇——懒惰

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Summary: 我瞎写的您瞎看吧无厘头搞车只为爽吸血鬼俊尼×人类知勋尼道具车疼痛爱情
Kudos: 3





	七宗罪系列灰机篇——懒惰

**Author's Note:**

> 我瞎写的您瞎看吧  
>  无厘头搞车只为爽  
> 吸血鬼俊尼×人类知勋尼  
> 道具车  
> 疼痛爱情

“要去哪儿啊？”  
坐在候机位上的李知勋听到耳边熟悉的磁音后瞬间僵直了身子。  
“知勋明明知道俊尼不喜欢麻烦的”  
文俊辉舔舔嘴唇，伸手环住了不由自主颤抖的李知勋，冰冷的指尖搭在胸膛上画圈，李知勋喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“你……”  
“以为我是吸血鬼白天不能出来是吗？呵”  
文俊辉冷笑一声，漂亮的眼眸垂敛，将小巧的耳垂含在嘴里用尖牙轻轻磨咬，刺激了怀里人儿的敏感处。  
“我不过是懒而已，但这次知勋好不乖，我就勉为其难，给不乖的知勋一点教训吧”  
直起身子的吸血鬼极其优雅地朝男孩伸出手，蛊惑的笑容控制了抗拒的李知勋。  
…………………………  
“自己扩张”  
李知勋双眸暗淡，显然是在被控制中，闻言迅速趴在床上将自己臀部对准懒散靠在枕头上的吸血鬼。  
白嫩纤细的手指试探地揉揉粉色的小点，另一只食指中指塞在自己嘴里搅拌唾液当做润滑。  
湿润过后的手指抵到穴口，然后慢慢往里面进入，中指进入到关节就继续塞入食指，像模仿性器抽插一样快速耸动。  
第三根手指插进来时紧闭的嘴唇终于舍得张开，发出一声隐忍的呜咽，手上动作停了一下接着又全部填入紧致的后穴。  
文俊辉撑着头眨着大眼睛欣赏眼前这一幕，看他三根手指都能顺利进出后恍然大悟想到什么，凑到床边的抽屉翻找着。  
不过几秒钟，三个中等的盒子摆在了自己面前，文俊辉对李知勋下达了“选择”的指示。  
李知勋身体开始颤抖起来，是属于生理恐惧的那种，显然这些物品对他造成过什么不愉快的经历。  
虽然被控制，但映在肉体灵魂上的东西是磨灭不了的。  
虽说是“选择”，也不过是文俊辉想要的“选择”。  
文俊辉兴奋地收走盒子，却把三样玩具全留了下来，超大号的按摩棒、鸡蛋大小的几个跳蛋，还有乒乓球似的拉珠。  
吸血鬼总是对鲜血充满热爱，有了玩物也会随着自己心思尽情玩弄。  
任何一个进来，都会死的啊……  
李知勋的神经开始激烈地反抗，文俊辉一走神险些没控制住，烦躁地啧了一声“命令”李知勋坐在按摩棒上。  
粗大的龟头进入后穴的瞬间，文俊辉绕有兴致地死死盯着下体，进去不过一小半的时候恶劣的想法油然而生。  
给予“全部坐下去”的指示后，文俊辉打了一个响指，李知勋的控制解除。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“全部坐下去”的指示和控制解除交杂着，李知勋虽然恢复了意识，但身体还在遵循未完成的命令拒绝原主阻止的行径。  
“痛啊啊—好痛呜……啊啊停！停下啊”  
生理泪水瞬间溢出眼眶，李知勋无助地抓紧手下的床单，身子还在不断下沉，被撑到极致的酸胀和撕裂的痛苦不断折磨着他的神经。  
“哈啊……呜嗯嗯停，我、我唔，呼……我不要……”  
“快停……快不要了嗯嗯……会死的痛……”  
“我好疼呜呜……我错了我错了啊！我再也……再也不……唔嗯”  
李知勋白着脸呜咽着求饶，可怜兮兮地挂着泪捂着好像要被捅破的小腹对上文俊辉半眯的眼眸。  
“救救我……我不要啊啊啊啊！”  
文俊辉的双手搭在了哭的梨花带雨的人儿肩上，嘴角扯起一个危险的弧度露出尖牙，盯着李知勋不可置信的眼神用力把瘦小的身体往下摁。  
挣扎不了……  
声音也喊不出来了……  
好疼……好疼……  
眼前的视觉再次被模糊，太阳穴咚咚地跳个不停，从下往上劈开的剧痛覆盖了他的意识，他再次陷入黑暗。  
文俊辉低头看着昏阙过去的李知勋，像洋娃娃一样倒在床上，因为昏迷之前的恐惧还捂着肚子蜷缩成一团。  
稍微使了点力气打开李知勋的大腿，缓缓低头将唇瓣覆在大腿根部，这里是身体最敏感的部位，也是血液最新鲜的地方。  
尖牙咬破了娇嫩的皮肤，舌尖卷了几滴鲜血在嘴里细细品尝，满足地咂咂嘴伸出舌头舔舐伤口，替他治愈好后目光又盯上了身后完全吞进去的按摩棒。  
光看底座撑开的穴口边缘就能想象里面埋着多么恐怖的大小，幸好穴口经常遭此磨难已经习惯了粗暴的性事，这才只有感觉而并没有真正撕裂流血。  
昏迷的人儿睡得并不安稳，皱着眉头手捂小腹，轻轻将手拿开甚至可以看到明显被撑出来的弧度，时不时的抽搐痉挛证明李知勋很难受。  
文俊辉歪歪头，好奇地用指尖碰碰底座，随即抓住露出来的那一节往外抽出。  
娇嫩的血肉不断挤压着异物，待出来的差不多了，转手一个顶送又将整个儿按摩棒送回了体内。  
“呜嗯——”  
李知勋的身体不受控制地向上一挣，痉挛的身体不停颤抖地无力瘫回原地，像离开水的鱼一样大张着嘴巴呼吸，眼睛害怕似地一闭，浓稠的精液从下身喷射而出。  
“呼啊……呼……”  
李知勋艰难地睁开眼睛，发现自己正跪趴在床上，上身贴紧床面手里还抓着床单，腰肢被抬起，夹着按摩棒的臀部就这样落在了文俊辉的手上。  
“文……文俊辉”  
“你，你放了我，我不……！！！！”  
似乎料到对方要说什么，文俊辉立刻拽着按摩棒的底座一下子全部抽出，还没来得及反应的血肉保持着惯性成了一条肉洞。  
“啊……啊……”  
李知勋张大嘴巴，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流出来，受到刺激的身体久久无法平息。  
趁着穴肉还未完全挤在一起，文俊辉像赌气的小孩子一样噘着嘴从一旁拿起跳蛋，不容拒绝地塞了两个进去又拿起拉珠。  
“不……不要……文俊辉……文俊辉你……你听我说”  
“不可以呜啊啊！”  
铁了心不让李知勋继续说出想离开的话语，文俊辉随意地把开关推到最上边愉悦地听着李知勋的求饶喊叫。  
拉珠一颗一颗进入体内，李知勋嗓子沙哑着还想说什么，但身后的情欲完全把他脑子打成浆糊，他现在什么都思考不了，完全成为了吸血鬼的玩物。  
“你是我的，说！”  
“我……我唔……我是你的……我是你的，呜慢点”  
“你是谁的？”  
“我说了啊啊啊……我是你的，是你的……”  
“我是谁？”  
“文俊辉……俊尼……”  
文俊辉眼眶泛红，沉默着一股脑把拉珠拽出来将自己挺送进去，表情几乎狠戾地快速抽送，将李知勋抱起来坐在自己身上。  
“你叫我什么？再叫一次”  
“呜呜别……别啊”  
“快点！”  
“文俊辉……啊”  
“不是”  
“俊……尼？”  
李知勋眼神涣散着不知道自己说了什么，身后冰冷的躯体突然好似有了温度，火热的泪打在他的肩头。  
“你终于回来了，我的知勋尼”  
唯有你的爱，唤醒我的懒惰。


End file.
